DIMENSI
by kureha sei
Summary: "Tetsuya?" Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Akashi, sebelum aku mengenal mereka. Mereka yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang biasa. Dan ini juga adalah awal dari kisah kami, yang saling mencintai, meski berbeda dimensi.
1. PROLOGUE

"Tetsuya?" Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Akashi, sebelum aku mengenal mereka. Mereka yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang biasa.

Dan ini juga adalah awal dari kisah kami, yang saling mencintai, meski berbeda dimensi.

DIMENSI

"Based from Gerbang dialog DANUR" remake, yaoi version. beda pokonya! tapi basisnya kayak cerita DANUR nya mbak Risa.. Aku pake tema sama jalan ceritanya ya mbak, tapi ending nya aku ganti... huhuhuhhuhu maaf kan aku yang tidak kreatif T^T tolong jangan buat hantu hantu itu menghantui saya karena ini. マジで、すみませんでした.

DIMENSI

"Tetsuya, Berhenti main game dan pergi ke sekolah." Akashi menatapnya serius dari pojok ruangan sana.

"Tapi aku malasss.. Akashi kun saja yang sekolah!" sedikit berteriak, Kuroko benar benar malas hari ini. Pasalnya, Kuroko tidak punya teman satu-pun di sekolahnya. Ia manusia, tapi tak pernah dianggap, tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Lalu apa bedanya dengan Akashi yang memang sudah tak menghirup udara lagi?

"Kuroko, bersyukurlah kau masih bisa bersekolah dan bertemu dengan banyak orang yang melihat mu, Tidak seperti kami.."

"Midorima kun tidak tahu kan?! Aku seperti kalian saat berada di sekolah! tak ada yang mau berteman dengan ku, bahkan tak ada yang mengajakku bicara! aku sama saja sepeti hantu! seperti kalian saat berada di sekitar mereka!"

"Jangan sebut kami hantu Tetsu! kami memang tidak dapat tumbuh lagi, tak dapat berbincang selain dengan mu, tak dapat menghirup udara seperti mu, tapi kami ada."

Kuroko tertunduk. Ia tau ia terlalu berlebihan tadi. "Maaf," Katanya pendek.

"Kurokocchi~ tidak apa-apa.. Kami juga minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi, Ya kan AOMINECCHI?!" Kata kise dengan pelototan nya pada Aomine yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan majalah di tangannya. "Ayo, aku antar ke sekolah ssu! nanti biar aku yang temenin Kurokocchi di sekolah!"

Kuroko diam, bingung. "Tapi bukankah Kise kun tidak suka melihat perempuan berdandan yang berlebihan? disana banyak guru yang berdandan berlebihan loh!"

"Hehehe, Tidak apa-apa ssu. Kalau guru itu datang nanti aku sembunyi. Biar gak lihat wajahnya!"

Kise adalah yang paling baik hati menurutku. Dia yang paling kekanak-kanakan sekaligus paling dewasa setelah Midorima kun. Rambutnya paling pirang. Kise kun bilang rambutnya pirang karna dia ibunya orang inggris, tapi memang dia sejak lahir dan sampai menjadi mahluk penasaran dia tetap berada di jepang.

Midorima adalah yang paling dewasa diantara yang lainnya, umurnya saja paling tua. haha. Tapi hal yang tidak terlalu aku suka darinya adalah dia yang terlalu banyak peraturannya. yang kusuka darinya adalah dia adalah kecerdasannya! Midorima kun selalu membantu mengerjakan PR ku ahaha.

Aomine adalah yang paling hitam. Aku tidak bercanda soal hitam, tapi dia memang hitam. Karena kebanyaan hantu yang memiliki kulit putih atau setidaknya warna kulit yang pucat, tapi tidak dengan Aomine dia sangat gelap. Malah lebih mirip aku yang jadi hantu dari pada dia. Apa mungkin dia hantu yang suka berjemur?

Murasakibara, Adalah sosok paling menyeramkan diantara kelima hantu yang selalu bersama ku, dia yang paling tinggi, dan sangat tinggi, dan selalu makan. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia makan, apa hantu makan jajanan manusia? atau hantu punya warung makanan hantu? aku tidak tau. Tapi yang ku tau dia selalu membawa makanan di tangannya.

Hantu selanjutnya yang selalu bersamaku adalah Akashi. Dia hantu yang paling baik dan paling umm, tampan menurutku. Karena dia, aku mengenal semua hantu ini. Semua hantu yang kini menjadi teman kesepianku.

Kami menjadi teman sejak itu. Sejak Akashi menyapaku yang sendirian menagis dikamar, dan mengajaku bermain dengannya dan yang lain. Umur kami memang berbeda. Aku yang masih baru menginjak umur 7 tahun, dan mereka yang sudah berumur 18 tahun.

Tapi semakin lama pertemanan kami sepertinya bukanlah hal yang baik untuk ku, dan mereka.

Sepertinya sesuatu telah tumbuh diantara persahabatan kami.

Diantara aku dan dia.

Bukan hanya persahabatan.

Tapi juga ikatan yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjalin.

TBC...


	2. Story of Kise Ryouta

"Tetsuya?" Adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Akashi, sebelum aku mengenal mereka. Mereka yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang biasa.

Dan ini juga adalah awal dari kisah kami, yang saling mencintai, meski berbeda dimensi.

 *****%%%***%%% DIMENSI kisah Kise Ryouta** *****%%%***%%%*****

Satu hal yang Kise suka saat menghirup udara pagi hari, suara mama yang berteriak kesal, kakak yang menggerutu kesal karena kurang tidur, dan aroma kopi ayah yang selalu menjadi parfume pagi hari, serta udara segar yang mengingatkan bahwa ia harus kembali ke sekolah yang menyebalkan.

"mama, aku akan pulang terlambat." Kise beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan dengan membawa bento yang sudah dibungkus rapi oleh sang ibu dengan penuh cinta.

"Ada pemotretan lagi?" Kise mengangguk. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Perasaan mama gak enak." Kise tersenyum mengacungkan jempol.

"Oke!"

***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%

Kise cukup percaya diri dengan wajahnya yang tampan, model, blasteran Inggris-Jepang, dan cool. Ia dapat menggaet semua wanita di sekolahnya. jalankan satu sekolahnya, wanita se antero kota ia bisa jadikan pacar jika mau. Terlihat sangat sempurna? Tidak.

Kise justru membenci itu. Mereka, wanita-wanita yang berteriak padanya meminta untuk dipacari, tidak tau apa-apa. Tidak tau betapa lelahnya mendegar teriakan mereka yang menyakitkan telinga, lelahnya bekerja setelah sekolah membantu keungan keluarga, dan menahan diri untuk tidak kembali mengkonsumsi narkoba.

Tapi teriakan mereka justru membuat Kise semakin stres, bau parfume yang tak lebih segar dari bau kopi ayah dipagi hari, stres dengan make up mereka yang sangat tebal dengan warna bibir yang sangat merah. Ayolah, ini sekolah. Bukan tempat memamerkan kecantikan atau keahlian bermakeup. "Kenapa tidak bermakeup sederhana saja sih? Mama ku saja yang pagi pagi tidak memakai makeup masih dicintai oleh ayah." hati Kise benar-benar ingin mengatakan itu.

Kise selalu benci itu, makeup yang berlebihan, dan segala sesuatu yang berlebihan.

***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%

Lelah seperti biasa, Kise merasa badannya akan rontok semua sebentar lagi. Setelah kepenatan disekolah, ia harus bekerja. Kamu kira jadi model itu gampang? kamu pikir model itu hanya bergaya depan kamera dan kemudian dapat uang? TIDAK! itu sangat melelahkan. Tak ada satupun pekerjaan yang 'enak' didunia ini, dude. Tak ada.

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30 malam. Kise tau ibunya kan sangat marah besar jika memergokinya pulang selarut ini. Tapi pulang dan dipergoki lebih baik dari pada tidak pulang sama sekali.

Rumah kise sedikit jauh dari jalan besar, sepi sekali untuk daerah yang ada di dalam kota besar. Sayup-sayup Kise dapat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang dibelakangnya.

Jujur, Kise sudah sering mendapat stalker yang mebuntutinya sampai sampai ia mengenal cara melangkah seorang stalker yang membuntutinya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Kise sedikit ketakutan karenanya. Langkah dibelakangnya bukan langkah seorang stalker pada umumnya.

Langkah kise semakin cepat, begitu juga langkah dibelakangnya, langkah yang menyamai tiap ketukan langkah kise. suara sebuah benda tajam yang diseret di jalan semakin lama semakin terdengar. Ini bukan stalker. Ini pembunuh.

Kise terus mencoba berjalan seolah tenang, Kise tidak membawa senjata untuk melawan. Bingung. Rumahnya masih cukup jauh dari jalan ini.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan kise tertuju pada mantannya yang ke 46, Momoi Satsuki. Kise ingat jelas, Momoi yang waktu itu marah besar karena Kise memutuskannya dengan mengatakan "jijik" padanya. Mau dibagaimanalagi, itu memang kenyataannya, kise membenci Momoi yang berdandan bak akan pergi ke pesta dengan 1000 raja setiap hari, dengan baju yang tak pantas untuk anak SMA yang akan pergi kesekolah, parfume yang beraroma seperti seorang perempuan rendahan, serta implantasi payudara hingga sebesar itu. UNTUK APA?! itu membuat Kise mual setengah mati. Alasan waktu itu Kise menerima pernyataan cintanya waktu itu adalah rasa kasihan.

Setelah putus karena alasan itu Momoi bersumpah akan membunuh Kise dan semua keluarganya kalau saja Kise tidak mau menjadi pacarnya lagi. Ah, ini gila. Kise tak habis pikir, kenapa tuhan memberinya wajah seperti ini jika akhirnya akan berakhir dengan memiliki mantan fanatik seperti dia.

Kise mempercepat langkahnya.

Terus mempercepat langkahnya.

Hingga akhirnya Kise berlari.

Sampai akhirnya Kise dapat bernafas lega karena rumahnya kini sudah berada depan matanya, dan stalker itu sudah tak terlihat sejauh mata kise memandang. Jam tangan Kise kini menunjukan tepat pukul 12.12.

Kise membuka pintu rumahnya. Sepi. Dan saja karena ini sudah lewat dari jam tidur semua orang, kecuali orang oranga yang pekerja keras yang masih membuka mata pada waktu ini.

"Tadaima~" Kise mengunci pintu.

tak ada jawaban, Kise langsung membuka dasi yang menyekik lehernya sedari pagi. membuka kulkas, berharap masih ada jus yang ia simpan pagi tadi. Tapi harapan itu pupus dan berganti menjadi sebuah perasaan takut, sekaligus sesak. Kulkas yang Kise tau berisi jus kesayangannya, kini berubah menjadi potongan potongan tubuh sang kakak.

Kise berlari mencari tombol lampu, berharap apa yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dari kornea matanya yang terlalu lelah. Tapi itu tak berubah. Potongan-potongan tubuh itu semakin jelas Kise lihat.

Kise tak berteriak. Yang saat itu ia pikirkan hanyalah Ayah, dan ibunya.

"Mama! Papa!" Kise berlari menglilingi rumahnya, menaiki tangga dan mencari ketiap kamar. Tidak ada.

"Ma! Pa!" Kise berteriak lagi. terus mencari.

Kise kembali kedepan rumahnya, berharap orangtua mereka tidak apa-apa. Tapi bukan ibu dan ayahnya yang ia temui di depan rumah, melaikan sepucuk surat dengan banyak percikan darah bertuliskan 'LIHAT KE ATAS'.

Kise sungguh tak mau melihat keatas. Apalagi tak lama setelah ia membaca surat itu, setetes darah menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Perlahan, Kise mengangkat kepalanya, melihat atap depan rumahnya. Bukan lagi lampu yang menghiasi atap depan rumah, tapi dua kepala milik orang tuanya kini tergantung dengan pita diantara keduanya bertuliskan 'Selamat ulang tahun Kise Ryouta –dari Momoi Satsuki'.

Kise marah. Sangat marah. Air matanya tak kuasa ia tahan. Mulutnya tak berhenti menganga.

Kise kembali menunduk, ia tak bisa lebih lama lagi menatap kepala kedua orang tuanya yang tergantung. Mata Kise kembali menemukan sepucuk surat dari Momoi.

Dengan marah ia membuka surat itu. "Selamat tinggal Kichan."

"Brengsek! Dimana kamu! Keluar!" Kise terus berteriak.

Dan Momoi tak kunjung keluar dari tempatnya sembunyi.

"Beraninya! Hanya Karena itu kau melakukan ini?! Perempuan brengsek!"

Kise terus mengumpat, mencaci, memaki Momoi sambil terus menyesali tiap detik-demi detik keadaan hari ini. "Demi tuhan! aku kana mencarimu sampai kapanpun Momoi! Akan ku balaskan dendam keluargaku! kan kubuat Kau lebih menderita!"

Dan detik setelahnya, Suara tembakan duakali terdengar nyaring malam itu. Dada Kise kini terlah berlubang. Dilubangi oleh dua peluru yang menancap jauh dalam tubuhnya.

Pandangan Kise menjadi buram. Kise merasa seperti melayang. kemudian gelap. Hal yang kise ucap sebelum ia benar benar menyadari bahwa ia tak dapat menghirup udara lagi adalah "Mama, maaf.."

***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%***%%%

"Kise kun! menurutmu aku lebih bagus pakai baju warna biru atau kuning hari ini?" Kuroko menyodorkan dua baju pilihannya. Hari ini adalah hari berkunjung ke rumah nenek. Bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Hmm.. Kuning! ini kan musim panas.. Jadi pasti terlihat sangat cerah ssu! Apalagi, Kurokocchi kan manis sekali~ jadi harus pakai warna yang cerah agar terlihat seperti malaikat ssu, hehe.."

"Sebenarnya aku malas sekali pergi berkunjung. Tapi ibu terus memaksaku, menyebalkan sekali.. Kalau aku sudah besar aku mau buat rumah sendiri agar tidak disuruh-suruh ibu lagi.."

"Kurokocchi," Pangil Kise lembut. "Jangan pernah membenci ibu mu.. Karena ibu mu pasti melakukan itu untik kebaikanmu. Selama Kurokocchi masih bisa bertemu ibu kenapa tidak mencoba lebih berbakti padanya?" Kise tersenyum lembut. Mengusap rambut baby blue milik Kuroko.

Kuroko sadar, ia telah membuat Kise sedih.

Dengan cepat Kuroko memeluk kise yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku sayang kise kun, Jadi Kise kun jangan sedih ya! Kan ada aku!" Ucap Kuroko dengan sedikit berteriak dalam pelukannya.

Kise tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan sang anak berumur 7 tahun yang memeluknya kini. "Ya, Terimakasih Kurokocchi.."

Story of Kise Ryouta [END]

TBC...

Awh~ ini gagal. lolololol.. Maaf ya~

{terimakasih telah memebaca!}


End file.
